Jess
by ILoveMarshallLee-milenr
Summary: ?-Jess, es una chica con poderes, esos poderes la hacen ver cosas sobre naturales, al poder ver cosas sobre naturales Cambia toda su vida..y esos poderes hacen que un chico llamado Edward Respinting Recurra a ella, donde nace todo el amor. "Lo fuerte que es el amor, Hasta la muerte"


**?-Jess, es una chica con poderes, esos poderes la hacen ver cosas sobre naturales, al poder ver cosas sobre naturales Cambia toda su vida..y esos podereshacenque un chico llamado Edward Respinting Recurra a ella, donde nace todo el amor.** **"Lo fuerte que es el amor, Hasta la muerte"** **#Cap 1 "Primer Día para todo"** **- Hola, Mi nombre es Jessica Rutherford ( yo se, mi apellido es algo extraño) pero eso es porque mi familia es muy internacional (Jajajá "mal chiste") a lo que me refiero con internacional es que son de países diferentes. Tengo 14 Años, muy pronto serán mis quince , pero no estoy segura si los celebraré, como mi madre es Mejicana y mi padre es Estadounidense (ahí celebran los 16). Hoy es mi primer día para todo ¿Saben porque? 1. Hoy comienzo mi nueva vida en Landbright, nos acabamos de mudar a este pintoresco pueblo, 2. Hoy desafortunadamente es mi primer día de clases, la escuela es algo vieja , según lo que me contó mi padre. 3. El primer día de mi página web, o mejor dicho "blog" así lo llaman mis amigas ¡Es genial! ¿No?** **#2 Cap "Primer día de clases"** **Bueno, este primer día de clases no fue tan mal conocí mucho sobre las personas por ejemplo:** **1. Amanda Catlusbler: -Tímida, algo mandona, tiene 13 Es la menor de la clase y esta enamorada de Fabio Benitrio, No es muy sociable, le cuesta hacer amigos.** **2. Fabio Benitrío: -Deportista, Muy lindo pero a veces muy engreído, se cree la gran cosa, tiene 15 Los cumplió hace dos meses y no esta enamorado de alguien, pero siente algo por todas, según el todas las chicas "lo aman" No sabe nada de la realidad.** **3. Taylor Fants: -Alegre, es muy buena persona, todos la quieren mucho, tiene 16 aplazó de grado (Cumplirá los 17 muy pronto), es amable pero poco inteligente, le gusta un chico universitario ( eso me asusta un poco).** **4. Josh Tentris: - ¡El chico mas guapo de todos!, es muy romántico, muy inteligente, tiene 14 cumplirá los 15 en 6 meses, Sigue buscando la indicada..espero ser yo la indicada.** ***Mi nuevo grupo de amigos* ¿Se escucha lindo? #3 Cap "¿Poderes sobre naturales? ¡QUEE!** **- hoy no fue un día normal de escuela, primero no llego Josh Tentris, Segundo Taylor expulso su almuerzo en mi nuevo sueter, y lo ultimo y mas importante me entere que puedo ver, percibir y hasta soñar con espíritus (Pero buenos ¡eh!) Mi madre me lo comento hoy en la noche..todo comenzó por una tonta historia mía:** **Iba camino a casa con el vómito de Taylor encima y llego un amable chico a ayudarme con esa mancha, aun me recuerdo de su nombre ¡Si! Es Edward Respisting Era muy lindo, tenia unos bellos ojos azules, preciosa cabellera rubia, y usaba una ropa genial (aparte tenia su lindura por lo amable que fue) me ayudo..y después me acompaño a casa..lo extraño es que mi mamá no vio a Edward y ahí fue cuando me contó sobre mis poderes.** **Pues al día siguiente le pregunte a Taylor y a Amanda que ¿Quien era ese chico? , al principio solo se quedaron pensativas..y me lo empezaron a describir, la descripción fue igual a como lo vi, ellas me miraron y susurraron cosas..les exigíque me dijeran y pues, Si, estaba muerto.-Chat~ Integrantes: Jess,Taylor,Amanda.** **Jess: Chicas ¿Como murió?** **Amanda: pues..cuenta le tu Taylor.** **Jess: ¡Por favor cuenten me!** **Taylor: Bueno, el chico murió de un paro de corazón, Mi Mamá me contó que las personas que mueren asíes porque saben amar.** **Amanda: la verdad lo que quiso decir Taylor, es que el chico nació con algo en el corazón..el estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Valerie, se parecía mucho a tí.. Creo que demasiado, y el la amaba mucho y pues el doctor le advirtió sobre esos grandes sentimientos y pues un día se paro su corazón..y pues murió. Fue hace dos años Valerie tiene 17 , el chico tiene 15 y siempre sera así, pues murió. Solo ten cuidado Jess.** **-Fin de la conversación-** **#4 Cap ¿Edward?** **Hoy fui a la escuela como todo día normal, al salir me encontré a Edward, según lo que me contaron Taylor y Amanda el siempre esperaba a Valerie en la salida del colegio, pues ahí estaba..su mirada..esa linda mirada, por un momento me sentí Enamorada pero controle mis emociones, Hola me dijo Edward ¿Me recuerdas?, Yo solo lesonreía ( no reaccionaba) a los 20 minutos reaccione y le dije "Hola" muy nerviosa, me dijo que no tenia que sentirme nerviosa y me tomo las manos (¡Mas nervios!) Me sonrió y me llevo a dar un paseo por el bosque (solo pensaba *Slenderman*), hubo un tiempo silencioso..el siempre sonreía, Si el estuviera vivo estuviera mucho mas nerviosa..pero me calme y le dije: ¿Por qué me llevas al bosque?, el solo me miro y me dijo "¿Por Qué? pues, aquí no hay nadie, así que no te creerán loca por hablar sola, Yo solo me le quede mirando y dije "Tienes razón"** **Hubo un momento que el me dijo lo siguiente "Yo se que tu sabes mi historia..", ¿Como sabes? Le dije muy asustada, Pues es mas que obvió no cualquier chica se iría con alguien que no sepa su historia, Em..si, si claro dije yo, dudando.** **Mas tarde, me llevo a mi casa, el subió hasta mi cuarto y me dijo: "¿puedo quedarme hoy aquí, contigo?, solo si quieres" yo primero pensé en preguntarle a mi Mamá, pero sabia que no me dejaría, así que no comente nada y le dije que si a Edward, ¿Que podría salir mal?** **#5 Cap ¿Esto es amor?** **-Hoy tuvimos clase de Física, es la única clase que nosotras podemos ver a los chicos..Fui corriendo a Saludar a Josh y a Fabio cuando a lo lejos vi a Edward..estaba sentado ahí, el no noto que lo miraba..pero se veía pensativo ¿quizás pensaba en Valerie?, No le di mucha importancia..y empezamos la clase, fue muy cansada las 5 vueltas por la cancha de Fútbol, pero valía la pena sacar un "10", mas tarde jugamos fútbol, Amanda,Taylor, Fabio, Josh y yo, eramos un equipo. A pesar que no ganamos hicimos un buen intento.** **Eso fue todo lo divertido del colegio.** **En la Salida, encontré a Edward otra vez,nos saludamos y nos fuimos a su vieja casa: Así que aquí era tu casa..¿Por Qué esta tan vacía? ¿Donde están tus padres ahora? *Edward guardo silencio* y me dijo: Pues después de mi muerte mis padres no soportaban la idea de que yo ya no estaba ahí con ellos...pues decidieron mudarse, los he intentado localizar por mucho tiempo y ¿Adivina qué? No los encontré. *Me sentí un poco triste por Edward, pues el perdió a sus padres y lo único que le queda es soledad* estuvimos ahí un buen tiempo y luego nos fuimos a mi casa, al llegar vimos una película de terror (según mi familia la veía "sola" ellos no ven a Edward) esa fue una de las películas mas espeluznantes que haya visto era sobre zombies (Me dan miedo), Edward me vio la cara de susto y me dio un fuerte abrazo (me moría de los nervios) y no le dije nada solo le sonreía, por un momento volví a sentir amor.** **#6 Cap ¡SEÑALES DE AMOR! ¿?** **- Ya no sabia que pensar sobre Edward..solo podía pensar..¡El es un fantasma, yo soy un ser viviente con poderes!- Bueno quizás no era lo mejor pero sentía amor por ese chico, y al parecer el también lo sentía.** **Ese mismo día, me lo encontré en los baños del colegio, y le dije:** **¿Edward? ¿que haces aquí?** **Edward: pues solo quería verte..pues no es suficiente, además estoy un poco aburrido.** **Jess: Pero..para mi parece que solo llegaste a ver a mis compañeras en el baño.** **Edward : ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿A caso tus amiguitas no te contaron que yo también puedo ver el futuro..? Siempre supe que llegarías** **Jess: Ah, en ese caso.. Lo lamento Edward..yo no tenia la mayor idea, sobre eso.( Era un momento de esos que en verdad desearía no haber dicho nada)** **No importa, me dijo Edward poniendome sus manos espectrales.** **Y al cabo de un rato, se fue a caminar por los pasillos.** **¿Soy yo..ó Edward actúa raro?** **Creo que después de su revelación en su casa provoco que actuara así.** **Salí del tocador y fui a buscar a Edward lo mas raro fue que no pude encontrarlo en los pasillos así que decidí dejarlo.** **Al salir de el Instituto me di cuenta que el no se encontraba ahí para acompañarme a casa, lo espere y lo espere nunca apareció, al ver el reloj eran las 4:30 (A esa hora terminaban los entrenos de fut.) Y justo cuando me iba a ir oí un ruido y presentía que alguien se encontraba a mis espaldas por un momento pensé "Es Edward" pero al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que estaba equivocada era Josh, al verlo tuve una cara de desilusión y Josh la noto y me dijo:** **¿No te alegra verme?"** **Yo solo me reí y le dije "Claro que si..solo que..pensaba que eras alguien mas"** **Josh sonrió y me ofreció llevarme a mi casa.** **Cuando llegamos a mi casa note que Edward se encontraba en la entrada ( Obviamente Josh no lo podía ver)**


End file.
